Never Just
by tolivelaughlove
Summary: This is an AU Klaroline drabble. Let me know what you think and I may continue writing it. I have no idea whats going to happen I am just as unaware as you. Out On the Town - Fun. made me want to write a Klaroline drabble in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is an AU Klaroline drabble. It might go full on fanfic. It might not. Let me know what you think and I may continue writing it. Oh yeah and I have no idea whats going to happen I am just as unaware as you. Out On the Town - Fun. made me want to write a Klaroline drabble in the first place.

Caroline:

Inspired by:

Just A Game - Birdy

Kingdom Come - Civil Wars

Caroline woke up from her dream with a start. Her breathing was heavy. She felt disheveled and uneasy. There was a sick feeling creeping into her stomach and she had no idea why. Her dreams had been all over the place ever since she had been made aware of the white oak stakes that had came into the Salvatore boys possession. She saw herself burning the stakes in one dream, then daggering Rebekah in the next.

This last dream had her at a lost. She had been running in the forest. She was barefoot and in a nightgown that clung to her body from the light sprinkle of rain that was falling. She was running towards an open field she had never seen before and just as she was about to breach the edge of the forrest cover she stopped. There was a man standing in the center of the field with his head held up to the sky. She stared at him for a moment until he turned his head in her direction.

"Come to kill me, love?" he called out to her.

Caroline gasped at the realization that it was Klaus just standing in the field with nothing to protect him. He looked vulnerable. He looked like everything about him was all spread out in front of him. Almost as if someone had cut him open and dragged every bit of his insides along the grassy floor.

"Do it," he sternly stated as he pulled her hand to his chest. It was in the moment that she noticed she was holding a white oak dagger. "Do it," he cried out to her as he fell to his knees, "Just kill me, sweetheart. Just end this game."

And then she woke up. Caroline rubbed whatever it was rolling down her face as she recounted the dream in her head. She had been crying, but why. Why had she been crying for this man who tormented her and her friends. He even tried to have her killed. Why did she care if he died. She jumped out of bed unable to bear these kinds of thoughts.

She went into her closet grabbing a hoodie and a pair of moccasins. Then quietly opened her window and climbed out into the night.

Every step she took felt forced and contorted. Like she was trying to swim in a tub of vervain. She then just stopped and gave up. She had no idea where she was going anyway. So why force herself to walk any further. She closed her eyes took in several deep breathes. Without opening her eyes she let her body guide itself.

She felt the terrain change from pavement to gravel to dirt to grass under her feet, but she didn't stop. This aimlessness was intrinsic. It was needed. She noticed her pace slowing until she came to a complete stop.

That's when she noticed him. She could smell just feet in front of opened her eyes and true to her senses. There he stood.

Niklaus:

Inspired by:

Hurt - Johnny Cash

You - The Pretty Reckless

Klaus's eyes flashed open. He felt it. It crept into his mind again. Why couldn't he escape it? Why couldn't he escape her? He felt her hands fall upon his face. He saw her beautiful blue eyes look straight into his. He saw her perfect lips beg him to stop. He was growing tired of her invading his dreams. He just wanted to not care anymore. He wanted to fill the town with terror. Wanted everyone else to hurt just as much as he did. He wanted it all to disappear. He wanted her to disappear.

He dragged his fingers through his hair. Took a quick breath of the cold air and climbed out of his bed. He didn't bother putting on anything than what he had on. It wasn't like the cold would bother him. In fact he wished it would.

He slowly walked out of his house. Hi mind already making its way towards her house before his body had even reached his front door. He knew he shouldn't have, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to know how she could get under his skin. It was suffocating having her take control of his thoughts all while knowing he couldn't have her.

He closed the door behind him and started walking down the long drive way. Each cold pebble pushing into his feet. He kept his head down letting his sense take him to her. He reached the end of his drive then stopped. He smelt her. He was sure of it, but he couldn't believe it.

He looked up and sure enough there she stood. Across the street with arms wrapped around her body and two tall forest trees by her side.

Caroline & Niklaus:

Inspired by:

Sigh No More & Winter Winds - Mumford & Sons

Us Against the World - Coldplay

They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Just staring at each other. Taking in every bit of the others presence. Caroline noticed Klaus's bare feet, thin sweet pants, and crew neck t- shirt. Klaus noticed her gray zip-up hoodie, brown slipper like shoes, and white night gown that barely reach her knees. They both felt a pang in their own hearts for the other, but neither dared to move.

Caroline didn't know how she got there or why it felt so perfect getting there. Klaus was baffled by her presence for all the same reasons and more. And before he knew it his feet had brought him directly in front of her. He watched as his hand slowly placed itself on her face and how her eyes glanced over at his hand, but she didn't move her face away when the two collided. Her eyes then stared back into his.

Klaus then heard himself saying, "Are you here to kill me, love?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked down towards her hands. There was no dagger in them. Just her bright red palms. "No," she croaked.

"Then why are you here, sweetheart?" he asked as he guided her face back towards his so that he could be looking back into her eyes.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. Looking into his eyes. She was searching his eyes for any reason why she might care for him. For why she might be there. For why she could barely get the words out.

Klaus started to wipe away the tears from her face before he even knew he was doing it. He couldn't fathom why she was crying, but he didn't like it at all. He wanted to stop the tears, but he had no idea how. He suddenly kissed her.

Caroline felt Klaus's lips press against hers with such urgency, but at the same time it was a gentle kiss. She was shocked, but she could feel him trying to suck the pain right out her. Before she could stop herself her arms were wrapping around his neck.

Klaus was expecting Caroline to push him away, but when she didn't he took the kiss even further. He slowly forced her lips to open up with his open then carefully slide his tongue into her mouth.

It was all so overwhelming for the both of them. Their minds had questions going unanswered as their bodies fought to further encompass the other.

Klaus leaned back on a tree using it to leverage himself so that he could slowly maneuver the two of them onto the forest floor. He slowly pulled away from the kiss. He looked Caroline dead in the eye and she stared right back. He then placed his forehead upon hers and just breathed. They stayed like that until their breathing fell in sync.

"Klaus. Klaus I have to-," Caroline started, but Klaus placed his thumb upon her lips while the rest of his hands cupped her face.

"I know Caroline. I know. Can we not worry about that now? Can I just hold you? Just for tonight? Can you just lay in my arms? Just for tonight?" he pleaded. His eyes were earnest.

Caroline placed one hand upon his and the other on his face then nodded.


	2. AN: Hiatus Is Over!

To my beloved fans/ followers / readers (I don't know what to call you.),

I AM BACK!

Well sort of. I will be writing again. I have missed you all. I hope my hiatus hasn't driven you too mad. Please let me know if anything you have been hoping for that I do with my stories and what not. Or any other characters or show you hope I might write for.

You can leave reviews here or you can message me at "tolivelaughlove" on FanFiction, FictionPress, or Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

-Geena


End file.
